1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the graphical presentation of medical examination results that were acquired with imaging methods, and in particular a method and a user interface for the implementation of a medical examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the implementation of imaging methods in medical technology (for example magnetic resonance tomography, computed tomography, etc.), large sets (quantities) of data (respectively radiological data sets or data objects) are regularly acquired. Various methods (known as browsers) are known for the necessary consideration, processing and assessment of these acquired data. These browsers for radiological data sets allow the user (radiologist, MRTA) to view the representation of the data sets in detail views or context views.
In known browsers, data objects are presented one-dimensionally in a list or two-dimensionally in a grid, wherein the data objects have a specific size that is variable only via system settings. If the number of data objects to be presented exceeds the space available on the screen, scroll bars are shown with which the user can vertically or horizontally scroll in order to arrive at the desired data object. In these browsers and the methods used therein there is no differentiation between the current user focus (the selected data object) and a current pointer position of an input device and all other data objects. The user thus can easily fail to discern the focus and lose the overview of the presented data sets.
A system and method for dynamic configuration of the presentation on a workstation computer are known from EP 1 764 686 A1. A number of presentations are automatically detected; an application window is generated for each presentation that is independent of the respective other application windows, and a presentation protocol is executed for each application window.
A method to enlarge image objects on a screen is known from DE 101 58 226 A1, which method comprises as steps: determination of a reference object as well as association of an enlargement factor with each pixel dependent on its distance from the reference object.